List of Opera Card-Slotters in Opera Cards: The Anime
In Opera Cards: The Anime, the Card Holograms are summoned by way of an Opera Card-Slotter, a small box-like device that can be attached to any object. This article will list every Opera Card-Slotter used in-series. Team Lucky Song All three of the team's members acquired their Opera Card-Slotters in Battle 1: What Is This Power?. Jackal Shield The owner of the Jackal Shield is Peter Yamamoto. He attached his Opera Card-Slotter to a shield decorated with the seven Jackals. Cutie Pan The owner of the Cutie Pan is Iiw Suzuki. She attached her Opera Card-Slotter to a frying pan to match the Diamond Cutie card she had been given. Flame Icarus Armour The owner of the Flame Icarus Armour is Melvin Saito. He attached his Opera Card-Slotter to a set of armour he had created to mimic Billy Baker's chest armour as the Flame Icarus. Nebuloss Organisation All members of the Nebuloss Organisation use a uniform Opera Card-Slotter variation: A belt buckle which can be opened to insert cards and closed to forcefully summon holograms. Card Masters and other characters The episode each Slotter appeared in will be listed next to its owner. Bastu-Brace Used by the Card Masters for the Bastulin Trio (Battle 2: Taming The Bastulins), who attached their Opera Card-Slotters to wrist braces and did the hand gestures for a Blastulin when summoning their holograms. Fists Brace Used by the Card Master for Fists (Battle 3: The Foot Fetish Cards), who attached her Opera Card-Slotter to a brace on her leg and wiggled her always-bare toes when activating a Foot Fetish Card. Quo-microphone Used by the Card Master for Quomi Creen (Battle 4: Song of Quomi), who attached his Opera Card-Slotter to a microphone he used to sing karaoke. Demott Scanner Used by the Card Master for Demott Smith (Battle 5: Double-Diver Extreme), who attached his Opera Card-Slotter to a repilca of a Treasure Scanner. Lilly Tank Used by the Card Master for Lilly Creen (same episode), who attached her Opera Card-Slotter to an oxygen tank. Audrey Spatula Used by the Card Master for Audrey Cutie (Battle 6: Audrey Attack), who attached her Opera Card-Slotter to a spatula. Another Audrey Spatula appeared in the ownership of Juliet Suzuki (Battle 11: A Day at The Beach). Nudie Foodie Pot Used by the Card Master for Nudie Foodie (Battle 7: The Dude that Loves Food), who attached his Opera Card-Slotter to a cooking pot. Blade Sword Used by the Card Master for Blade (Battle 8: Blade Crew, Through the Night!), who attached his Opera Card-Slotter to a replica of the Hot Blade. Guns Gun Used by the Card Master for Guns (same episode), who attached his Opera Card-Slotter to a replica of one of Guns' flintlock pistols. Miracle Petal Vase Used by the Card Masters for Daffy Daisy, Walter Wallflower, and Taylor Tulip (Battle 9: Advent of the Miracle Petals), who attached their Opera Card-Slotters to a vase of flowers. Greenie Ray Gun Used by the Card Master for the Green Jackal (Battle 12: The Fairest Hero of Them All), who attached her Opera Card-Slotter to a prop ray gun. Magentey Hammer Used by the Card Master for the Magenta Jackal (Battle 13: Magentey Madness), who attached his Opera Card-Slotter to a toy hammer. Light Bluey Telescope Used by the Card Master for the Light Blue Jackal (Battle 14: The Light Bluey Comedy Festival), who attached his Opera Card-Slotter to a telescope. Dark Bluey Wrench Used by the Card Master for the Dark Blue Jackal (Battle 15: Dark Bluey's Race and Rush), who attached his Opera Card-Slotter to an oversized prop wrench. Greyie Goggles Used by the Card Master for the Grey Jackal (Battle 16: The Mysterious Riddle Maze), who attached her Opera Card-Slotter to a pair of goggles. Category:Opera TV Category:Opera Cards: The Anime Category:Lists